Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipments (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
Some modes of communication may enable communications with a UE over different radio frequency spectrum bands (e.g., a licensed radio frequency spectrum band and/or an unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band) of a cellular network. With increasing data traffic in cellular networks, the offloading of at least some data traffic to an unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band may provide a cellular operator with opportunities for enhanced data transmission capacity. Prior to gaining access to, and communicating over, the unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band, a transmitting apparatus may, in some examples, implement a Listen Before Talk (LBT) protocol to gain access to the unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band. An LBT protocol may include performing a clear channel assessment (CCA) procedure to determine whether a channel of the unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band is available. The radio frames of various formats may be used for transmissions utilizing available channels of the unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band for uplink communications and downlink communications. Therefore, there is a need for techniques for indicating a frame format for transmissions using an unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band.